


May I Have This Dance?

by DemonKingUwU



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Haunted Mansion (Ride)
Genre: F/M, Haunted Mansion AU, Haunted Mansion holiday, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Made this for my friend uwu, Moonjumper is a creepy graves keeper, Multi, Other, Past Character Death, Snatcher is the hat box ghost, Vanessa is the heart beating bride, enjoy :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonKingUwU/pseuds/DemonKingUwU
Summary: You spend your Christmas Eve, in a Mansion, surrounded by people you care about the most.Who so happen to be Zombies and Ghosts.You're not much of a dancer.... but a handsome blue zombie will say otherwise.(not good at summaries sorry jddjfk =w=;;;)
Relationships: Moonjumper (A Hat in Time)/Reader, Moonjumper/Queen Vanessa (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerdpaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdpaw/gifts).



> For my wonderful friend uwu  
> Who has a huge crush on creepy graves keeper man kdfnfdfd  
> Enjoy :)

  
You smiled as you looked around at the festive ball, cup of eggnog in your hand as you saw plenty of people chatting, smiling, and dancing with one another.   
You were a little late (you needed to do errands for your parents- not mention get ready and walk the long way into the Dark Woods to get here)  
  
The ballroom was decorated with festive decorations and marvelous lights, with a beautiful feast with a large gingerbread house in the middle.   
The children looking excitedly at the Christmas tree and the many gleaming presents placed under.   
The adults happily chatting with each other as the music being played on the organ and a band as the singers sung beautifully.   
  
_This was all so delightful and wonderful…_  
 ** _You nearly forgot you were one of two people in this place that was still alive._** ** _  
_**  
The ballroom was decorated with festive decorations and lights… but still had the vibe of creepiness as large spiders could be seen, not to mention the dreary paintings, wallpaper, and curtains.  
The Gingerbread house was a giant zombie gingerbread man in an iron maiden with sharp candy canes inside piercing him as he seemed to wiggle as the doors opened and close. You had to give props to Cookie and MB, as terrifying as it was, _it was pretty impressive._  
The music was so very beautiful and chilling as the singers sang along.   
Not to mention, _literally_ , **everyone,** _save you and Loretta_ , are either blue wispy ghosts or blue zombies-  
  
It was like a mix of Halloween and Christmas jumbled up and squished together, but it didn’t matter.  
There was no other place you would rather spend Christmas Eve.   
You chuckled as you took a sip on your eggnog, staring at the dancers, blue and wispy ghosts, twirling around majestically along with the music.   
They were all so wonderful and talented, but you had your eye on one couple… _or more specifically, one man_ …  
  
Micheal-James Hatchaway...Or better known as MJ.  
  
You stared at him as he twirled his blue and wispy bride with a charming and sweet smile as he held her.   
His only eye, beautiful and red, twinkling at the sight of her, his blue face being darker with blush.  
You didn’t need to glance at her to know her eyes were twinkling as well at the sight of him.   
It was no secret these two were madly in love with one another… So much so, he couldn’t live without her, so when she died… _he did as well_.. ** _.by his own hand…_**  
You sighed as you shook your head, not wanting to think of the pain he must have felt as he lost the love of his life and in his final moments…  
  
You know you wouldn’t intentionally go for married people. **_And you didn’t!_**   
You just, _perhaps_ had _a bit_ of a crush when you met him, **okay a big crush-** **  
** ** _How could you not?!_** ** _  
_**As terrifying as he was, he was handsome and witty and charming-  
You could feel yourself blush at the sight of him and his big creepy toothy smile and husky voice-  
  
But he was married, **_and_** **_not to mention_** , fiercely and madly in love with his bride, so of course, you didn’t do anything or even hint of any interest-  
But for some strange ( **and embarrassing** ) _miracle_ \-   
He took notice of your crush on him-   
And he decided he liked it- **_Surprising you and the mansion’s inhabitants, except for his Bride of course._** ** _  
_**He said he liked you and his bride has approved of you.  
  
Which led to this strange relationship you have with a married psychopathic zombie.  
He still loved his bride and she loved him as well.   
But he has a romantic relationship with you as well- _(which you still get giddy and blushy thinking about)_ _  
_  
The shocking part was definitely the infamous ‘ **Black Widow** ’ bride, known as Vanessa Henshaw, well now known as Vanessa Hatchaway, actually being okay with this and not planning multiple ways to painfully kill you.   
She spoke with you and honestly? She just wants to make Moony (her special nickname for him) happy and that she knows you wouldn’t hurt him ( **okay it sounded a lot like a threat at the time but you could understand she’s protective of her husband and relieved this is the worst she’s done to you, much to Hat Box’s (a victim of hers) chagrin** )   
She was okay with you two having a relationship, because of how much he means to her and how she trusts him.   
  
You sipped your eggnog as the song came to an end, you put your cup down and clapped along with the others as the dancers bowed to their audience.   
You blinked as she noticed you and smiled, floating up to her tall husband and pointing you out with what seemed whisper and a giggle.   
You felt yourself turn red as he blinked before smirking at you. You tried to look away, already sweating nervously, and heart beating fast as fast to rival the bride’s red beating heart.  
  
He and his bride kissed before whispering a couple of words.   
His bride giggled as she floated away, giving you a teasing smile as she passed you. You couldn’t help the angry pout blushing as she waved.  
You saw a shadow over you and you knew if you turned around, you would see he was the one casting it.   
Your heart pounded as you slowly turned around and looked upwards.   
  
There he was, white soft hair, blue skin, his face covered in red stitches, his toothy taunting smirk, his blood-red eye gleaming with delight…   
You felt your heart stopped and your face become even more flustered as you stared in awe. _You could not believe you were in a relationship with such a man-_  
  
He leaned closer to you as you froze, for a moment it seemed like he was going to kiss you, your lips unconsciously lightly puckering at the thought.  
Before he chuckled and pulled away, you were slightly embarrassed and relieved he didn’t in front of all these spirits- But also a twinge of disappointment.   
  
“ _Look at my lovely little kitten_ ~ All dressed in Sunday best, eh love?” he said smugly, looking you up and down. You felt yourself get flustered over the nickname and even sputter.   
You **HATED** being called a cat or a kitten- **But damn it if it didn’t make you fluster when he called you that with his croaky and husky voice.** **  
**You felt a bit nervous seeing him eye you like that, and your legs feeling a bit weak-  
  
“I- I dressed as best as I could- It is a ball after all-” you managed to say he sighed.  
  
“ _Blah-_ You would have been fine with your regular or _hell even your sleepwear_ \- No need to get all _poofed up_ about a ball,” he grumbled, to which you couldn’t help but chuckle at him.  
He did always have a distaste for ‘ _rich folks and fancy things_ ’ hehe. He claiming his bride was the exception.   
You were about to taunt him over this before he glanced down once more, smirking softly.  
  
“Well, I suppose dressing up isn’t **all** that bad… I get to see my kitten like this hehe… _all prettied up_ …” he chuckled as you looked down rapidly, trying so hard not to get even more flustered than you already are before a blue stitched hand held your chin gently and made you look up at him as his thumb gently rubbed your chin.   
Seeing his sultry gaze as he smirked that devilish charming smile made your head explode.  
  
“Aww… is my poor Lil kitten _shy_ , all of a sudden?” he chuckled teasingly, as his frightening and tooth smile seem to get even bigger.   
  
“ _N-n-no_ -” you managed to sputter out as he laughed even more before he leaned closer, cupping your cheek.   
  
“Did you dress up for the ball? _Or… perhaps you thought of a certain old grave keeper hehehe_ ,” he whispered in your ear. You sputter as you felt yourself nearly fainting.   
You were used to him being like this-   
**But he is laying it pretty heavy tonight!** You could feel yourself melt as he smirked, before leaning in, almost kissing you before a loud voice could be heard.  
  
“ **Alright, Alright,** tonight’s final dance will begin shortly! After all, Sandy Claws might not come if we still are up!” one maid/footman, Briar announced cheerfully as she prepared her violin and the band. 

He leaned back, sighing a little at the spoiled mood, (you did as well, but felt a bit relieved of not nearly fainting at a kiss) You manage to settle yourself as your blush died down.  
  
“Sandy Claws? Doesn’t she mean, _Santa Claus_?” you asked a bit confused.   
  
“Girl does not really know what Santa Claus is, so Hat Box tricked her into thinking it’s ‘ **Sandy Claws** ’ and he’s a scary red clawed monster who crawls out from under your bed, and leaves presents for good frightening ghouls and monsters.” he chuckled in amusement as they stared at her,   
You couldn’t help chuckling at her enthusiasm over ‘Sandy Claws’. Though if ‘ _Sandy Claws’_ was real, it would terrify the living hell out of any child, naughty or nice.   
You were about to comment before, seeing him smirk at you, mischief in his smirk as you glance down again.  
“Wanna dance, Kitten? It is the last dance after all~~” he said smugly. You looked up at him and felt your blush return full force.   
  
“W-well I don’t dance-   
I mean I learned the waltz but that was back in school- and-” you said nervously.   
You expected him to ask again using that teasing, husky voice or him teasing you over being shy- But instead, he just smiled softly and patted your shoulder,   
  
“That’s fine, love. Wasn’t much of a dancer too back then,” he remarked with a shrug.  
“Come on, then. We’ll just find a place to sit and watch the dancers,” he said as he held out his hand for you. You felt the heat rising in your face as you nearly took it before hearing Briar do a final call on who wants to be in the final dance.   
_You knew you weren’t the best dancer, you knew you were going to be embarrassed and bad at it and definitely going to step on him, you knew it but-_  
But, like on instinct, you opened your mouth.  
  
“Umm… _Actually-_  
I- I- don’t mind… Dancing... _With you_ …” you say looking up at him and tugging a bit on your clothes.   
He looked a bit surprised before chuckling softly, making you feel all mushy and melty inside.   
He bows slight, still extending his hand towards you, his haughty smirk replaced by a much softer and sincere smile, and his beautiful red eye gleamed softly.   
You felt like you were seeing an angel instead of the usual handsome devil-  
  
“May I have this dance then, kitten?” he said in his softy husky voice before you nodded, it felt like you were in a trance. You slowly gave him your hand as he brought it close to his face and gave it a soft kiss.   
You squeaked as you turned bright red, he chuckled as he took you to the dancefloor, just as Briar got the band, singers, and the organ master prepared.   
  
They started playing, what sounds to be a chilling rendition of the Carol of the Bells… but so terrifying-   
You don’t really focus on the music much as you stared at your feet making sure you do not step on him-  
His legs and feet were a sensitive topic and you did not want him to be uncomfortable or angry or cause him any pain really-  
Just as he held you close, he lifted your head gently by the chin as he smiled gently, your eyes widening at the rare sweet soft smile he wore.  
  
“Don’t worry, kitten. You can step on me all you’ll like, but it’s no fun having to dance with someone who looks down the whole time. Especially someone with a cute face like yours.” he chuckled teasingly with a wink.   
You felt your heart racing as you began blushing even more.   
**_  
_****_He- He was going to be the death of you, you’ll die from your heart beating too fast._**   
He smiled more as you stopped staring at your feet and looking up at him, as he twirled you around laughing merrily.   
You felt a rush of excitement as he did. You couldn’t stop the laughter coming out as he took the lead, dancing like a professional, and making you light on your feet.   
It was as if you were floating on air as he spun you around. You couldn’t help laughing with joy as the excitement in your chest bubbled.   
  
Hearing the festive music, as chilling as it was, the dancers around you smiling at their partners, the beautiful lights all around you as you smiled happily before looking at him once more, your racing heart nearly stopping at the beautiful gaze he gave you, his one beautiful eye twinkling like it he when dancing with his bride….  
But this time it was staring at you, taking your breath away he pulled you closer, spinning around.   
You’re gently brought to his chest as he holds your hand to waltz, but at this moment you knew you weren’t even moving your feet over how much of a trance you were in.   
  
You leaned your head on him, closing your eyes.  
His hand was cold and rough, his chest was firm and strong, but you couldn’t find a heartbeat, not that you were expecting one.   
You wished this moment would last forever, you and him, dancing under the bright lights as music played and soft gentle laughter could be heard all around as people watched…  
 ** _It felt magical_** , more magical than anything Fortune Teller could ever conjure up.   
  
But alas, as all good things do, it came to an end as the music slowly died and the dancers bowed to each other,   
You were placed softly on the ground as he chuckled, he bowed to you like a gentleman. You managed to snap out of your trance and bow back nervously with a smile.  
  
He lifted his head, about to speak before you heard the loud voice of Hat Box,  
  
“And with that, concludes our Christmas Ball! A toast! So the next year’s be even more magnificent! _I will, of course, make sure of that-_ ” he shouted as he raised a cup of wine, nearly everyone but the dancers made a toast and cheered.   
_Next Year’s huh?_ You couldn’t help but glance at him, who looked quite peeved at Hat Box.   
  
“ **Oi!** Put a cork in it you pompous Hat Boy- We all pitched in, you just sat there and barked orders!!” he shouted at him with a taunting smirk.  
  
“ ** _SHUT IT YOU DIRTY GRAVE ROBBER!_** ” he shouted back angrily, his head slightly floating off his neck. The room burst into laughter at this.  
You couldn’t help to join along, it was no secret these two hated each other so very much.   
He rolled his eyes as he took you by the hand, you blushed as he gave you a smirk and hinted to a balcony as the dancers slowly began to disappear.   
You gently nodded and let him guide you out on the balcony, not minding the angry remarks from Hat Box, or the bustling guests leaving and disappearing.   
  
You blinked as the snow fell lightly, looking out at the large graveyard, all covered in pure white snow.   
You could see plenty of spirits floating around as he closed the balcony doors.   
  
“Woah…” you uttered.   
You’ve seen the graveyard from here before, but this time? It was beautiful, the snow twinkling under the deep dark night. Icicles shining like stars under the big pale moon...  
It was like a beautiful morbid painting, you couldn’t take your eyes off it…  
  
“Beautiful, ain’t it?” you heard him say as you felt him beside you.   
You couldn’t look at him or else you knew your voice would crack or you’ll do something as embarrassing, but it didn’t help your racing heart.   
  
“Y-yeah- The graveyard is so pretty in the snow-” you stuttered as you started to heat up. You heard him chuckle, before feeling him pull you closer.   
You could feel yourself start to sweat even more.   
  
“The Graveyard’s nice and all, but _I was talking about an even more beautiful sight hehe.._ ” he teased huskily with chuckles. You blinked in confusion.   
  
“Huh? What beautiful si-” you said as you turned to him. Your eyes widen as you saw him grinning at you. You sputtered and became even more flustered as you looked away quickly.   
  
“O-oh-” you stuttered as you heard his loud and croaky laughter, making you pout.   
  
“ _M-MJ- Y-You’re giving me a h-h-heart attack here-_ ” you grumpily complained as you hugged your elbows, and shivering a little. The cold finally getting to you.   
He laughed even more as he held you, but released you for a bit.   
You blinked as you felt a large jacket placed on you.   
“Huh?-”  
  
“Awww… poor Lil kitten, don’t say that~ Not yer time yet, sweetheart~” he teased with a wink at you. You blushed as you clutched his jacket, gods it was huge-  
You could wear it as a dress-  
  
“Shush-” you pouted as you buried yourself in it. It was… surprisingly warm… and smelled…. Like death-  
Not surprisingly-   
He was a grave keeper- ( _and grave robber sometimes-_ ) but more importantly, was dead himself-  
Normally you would cringe at disgust at such a smell, but after all this time you’ve spent with him… You couldn’t help but find comfort in such a smell, **his smell…**  
  
“Hehe, my cute Lil kitten enjoy smelling my jacket? How cute!! Hehe!” he snickered wickedly as he held you. You blush in embarrassment at getting caught, slowly sinking into the jacket before giving a shy nod, He chuckled even more as he leaned down giving you a soft peck on the head.   
You squeaked as you mumbled flustered noises.   
“Hehehe, can’t get enough of me? Can ya, sweet kitten?” he teased as you pouted, but ultimately nodded slowly.   
  
He smirked as he reached into his pocket, you blinked as you looked to see what it was…  
You blushed bright red as he pulled out mistletoe-  
You looked up at his haughty smug expression as he lifted the mistletoe over the both of you.   
  
_“Uh Oh- Someone put mistletoe on top of us.”_ he snickered, playing clueless.   
“I’m not a traditional man, **but this is one tradition I don’t wanna break~** ” he smirked as he leaned closer to you. Any hint of cold feeling your body disappearing as your heart raced.   
  
You cannot help it as you grabbed him by his dumb scarf and kissed him hard with closed eyes.   
He blinked in surprise, not expecting you to do this, before melting into the kiss, holding your head gently to bring you even closer.   
You wrapped your arms around his neck as he wrapped one arm around your waist.   
  
His lips were cold and rough, he tasted like candy canes and whiskey-  
You couldn’t get enough of him, of his touch, of his taste, of his everything.   
  
You could keep it at for hours- But, unlike him, you still needed to breathe. You, regrettably pulled away, opening your eyes slowly to see him open his, taking quick breathes.   
He looked a little worried he may have kissed you too long before you chuckled and shook your head.   
  
“I’m fine MJ… Just needed to take a breath or two, hehe.” you giggled softly as he snickered.   
  
“Sorry love, I get quite carried away, forgetting you’re still kicking and all, hehe.” he chuckled before softly stroking your cheek with a soft smile. You couldn’t help but smile back as he leaned in, placing his forehead on yours.   
Softly whispering.   
“Merry Christmas, kitten,” he said sweetly.   
  
“Merry Christmas, MJ” you whispered back softly with a sweet smile as you kissed him once more, he smiled into the kiss, holding you even closer as the snow fell on you two…  
  
This was the best Christmas Eve, and you were sure, next year’s was going to be even better. 


End file.
